Naruto: Grounded
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: What happens when the demon fox tries to take over Naruto's body? Will it destroy his dreams? Will he ever be able to return to normal life? T just in case of violence.
1. Prologue

"What's going on?!"

"The village is being attacked!" People were evacuated swiftly by the protecting shinobi. The Jonin quickly gathered.

"What should we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Fight! We must protect the village!" One man said determinedly.

"We should ask the Hokage," his wife said firmly, "before we take any action." The others agreed, and they were about to take off, when the Fourth Hokage arrived.

"Minato!" The surprised Kushina took a step back. "You're here."

"Yes, I am," he said, smiling at the woman he loved.

"Fourth Hokage!" One of the Jonin cut in. "What should we do? We're facing a monster here!" He yelled, as the red-eyed demon screeched in fury.

"We'll protect the village. If necessary, with our lives," he said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Hai!" The Jonin replied in agreement.

"Let's give it our all. For the Village!!!" He yelled his battle cry.

"For the Village!" The other Jonin yelled in agreement, getting into battle position.

"Go!" the Fourth commanded, and they took off. As Kushina was about to take off with them, he grabbed her arm.

"Huh? What is it, Minato?" She looked at him.

"Kushina…" he said slowly. "I… don't want you to fight."

"What?! Are you crazy? What about what you just said?! I'm fighting, for the Village! I will help. I'll defeat this monster! I am not weak," she said defiantly.

"I… I know. But… I need you to stay with the frightened women in the village. Calm them, lend them your courage, for me," Minato smiled sadly.

"And let you take credit for saving Konoha? I don't think so!" Kushina yelled.

"But… what about the baby?" He looked at her meaningfully.

"What… what about him?"

"Kushina… with all my heart, and with my own two hands I will defeat this monster… but, I… could die." He looked away from her as he said this.

"And leave me widowed? I don't think so!" Kushina said confidently. "If you fight, so do I." She slipped her hand into his, and they took off together, to defeat the demon; whether it killed them, or not. And that's when… the Accident happened.


	2. Iruka's Class

Chapter 1

"Hello class," Iruka-sensei came into the room, smiling at them. Today we'll be learning about- Hey! Naruto!" He gave the blond kid a stern look. "Don't fall asleep already!"

"Uh… sorry Iruka-sensei. But, history's so boring! Why can't we just start training already? I want to become a ninja!" Naruto scowled.

"This… is… important!" Iruka said through gritted teeth.

"Hai, hai," Naruto said boredly.

"Thank you," Iruka-sensei replied, sighing. "Okay, now… where was I? Oh, yeah. Today, we are learning about the battle… that killed the Fourth Hokage!"

All of the kids instantly sat up straighter, paying special attention to their sensei.

"Now, quite a long time ago, when you were all just babies, a powerful monster, a demon, attacked the village. He was… the Nine Tailed Fox!"

All the kids gasped. "The Fourth gathered with the Jonin of the village, and quickly discussed what to do. They decided that it was time to protect the village, and fight!

"Many people died as the battle raged on. Several excellent shinobi were killed by the monster…" Iruka's voice left off, as he stared into space.

"Eh, Iruka? If they were really all that good, they wouldn't have died," Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up! Silence, Naruto! You don't know what you're saying!" Iruka screamed furiously at the boy.

Naruto was shocked. Iruka-sensei was never this mean. "It must be important to him," Naruto thought to himself, shutting up.

"Those shinobi… were the bravest that ever lived!" Iruka-sensei said defiantly.

"Ahem," he said, continuing the story, "they fought bravely… but none could defeat the Nine Tailed Fox." He paused, staring at Naruto, "except, the Fourth Hokage!"

"He fought bravely, but none of his jutsus' seemed to work. He realized, that if he was to protect the village, using That jutsu. It is a forbidden justu, because only exceptional shinobi can do it… and… in order to use That justu, one must… trade his life!"

All the kids looked positively petrified. Iruka sighed, and finished up the story. "With that forbidden jutsu, he destroyed the Nine Tailed Fox, forever protecting the village," Iruka finished, wishing he didn't have to lie to them, but if he told the truth… he gave a worried glance at Naruto. If they knew… they would realize why their parents, and everyone in the village, hated Naruto… and even Naruto didn't know why.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 2

"Hey, Naruto, wake up," Sakura said, as he came back into consciousness.

"Oi, Sakura… while I was unconscious, I remembered being in Iruka-sensei's classroom… on the day we learned about the Nine Tails. You remember that?" Naruto said, with a distant look in his eye.

Sakura froze in place, stiffening. She forced herself to relax. "No," she lied casually.

Naruto laughed, and then frowned. He knew she was lying. "Who would've thought… that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside of me," he thought to himself.

"Now, now," Sakura said, changing subjects, "what did you do this time?" She was referring to Naruto's beat up body.

"Uh… well, Sakura-chan…" Naruto laughed. He sighed. "I guess you'll find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner." He looked away from her.

"I… well, I... huh."

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked him.

"The Nine Tailed Fox… is trying to take over my body."

Sakura froze, frightened. "Y-you d-don't mean that," she said out loud, assuring herself.

"it's absolutely true, Sakura-chan… I don't lie. I had to beat myself up this bad in order to get control of my body back," Naruto said, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"No… that can't be!" She yelled at him, and ran out the hospital room door. Naruto watched the door for awhile, and then turned to look out the window, watching Sakura dash out of the hospital, and turn the corner, out of view. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura…" His eyes closed, and he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
